


Lost and found

by Tez_Megido



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate POVs, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, DadSchlatt, Dadschlatt angst, Dadza, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, I came up with this at 12 am the other day in a group chat and have so much angst planned, M/M, Multi, Multiple Storylines, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, dadboyhalo, mama puffy, there will still be fluff, will probably change the title if I think of something better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: Sleepy Boy’s was a family restaurant owned by Philza and Kristen Minecraft, They made their three sons work there as well. Tubbo was best friends with the youngest of them and, due to his complicated Homelife, spent a lot of time at the restaurant and with the Minecraft family.I will probably change this later, there are two main plot lines then a bunch in the background if you squint.
Relationships: Captain Puffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot / Sally the Salmon, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Sleepy Boi's

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Janus for the tittle idea I legit had no idea what to do lol.  
> the chapters will alternate between the main storyline with the SBI and Dadschlatt stuff and the Karlnap storyline with a side of Skepphalo.

Sleepy Boi’s was a family restaurant owned by Philza and Kristen Minecraft, They made their three sons work there as well. Techno, the oldest, dropped out of college a year ago and works full time at the restaurant, he’s a writer on the side and spends his freetime in the summer tending to the vegetable garden with his mother. Wilbur, the second oldest, just started at community college with a geography major and a minor in music, he works at the restaurant when he can, he’s been in an on/off relationship with his girlfriend Sally for two years. Tommy, the youngest, was a sophomore in high school he always seemed to be in trouble for something and almost always found a way to drag his best friend Tubbo into it, He was forced to work after school but he usually just ended up messing around with Tubbo while he tried to help. 

The four boys walked in through the employee entrance. 

“Hello boys, how was school?” Kristen asked as she grated some carrots. 

“It was fine. I’m gonna go change.” Wilbur replied as he strolled to the employee bathroom. 

“Me too.” Tommy followed.

“Hello Mrs.Minecraft! How are you today?” Tubbo said excitedly 

“Ah Toby I didn't know you were coming today, I’m quite well thank you for asking.” Kristen smiled. Wilbur and Tommy exited the bathroom. “Alright get to work you boys. Toby there should be a spare shirt and apron in the bathroom if you’d like to help out today.”

“Thanks I’ll go get changed.” 

___________

Around closing time Tommy and Techno started sword fighting with broomsticks, Techno was winning as Phil walked out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was.

“What the fuck are you idiots doing.” He shouted, as Techno knocked the broom from Tommy’s hand.

Tommy screamed “ALRIGHT YOU WIN!” He put his hands up in surrender. 

“I always win” Techno 

“OI! I said, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING” 

“Oh, hi dadza!” Tommy smiled. 

“He started it.” Techno pointed at Tommy.

Phil narrowed his eyes on the youngest. 

“Look we were borrrrred, and there were no customers!” 

Phil sighed. “Start cleaning you three. Do you need someone to take you home, Tubbo, or are you sleeping over?”

“Actually my aunt said she’d pick me up, she’ll be here in like ten minutes.” 

“Alright. Oi what’d i tell you boys, gett cleaning.” Phil shot a look at his sons. 

“You got it big man!” Tommy saluted and grabbed his broom off the floor and got sweeping, Wilbur and Techno did the same, Phil returned to the kitchen.

A little while later Tubbo’s aunt pulled into the parkinglot. 

“G’night Tubbo!” wilbur said. 

“Goodbye son of government” Techno deadpanned. 

“Later Tubs don’t forget this.” Tommy tossed Tubbo his shirt. 

“Right, thanks Tommy! Bye!” Tubbo caught it, grabbed his backpack and left. He got into the back seat of his aunt’s minivan. “Hi Auntie! Hi Dream! Thanks for coming to pick me up” Tubbo greeted his aunt and cousin. 

“Of course kiddo, Are you hungry? We were gonna stop at Burger King.” 

“I could eat!” 

“Do you know what you want, I was just gonna send Clay in so he could flirt with that cute cashier boy.” Puffy laughed.

“Oh come on, George? Seriously?” Dream rolled his eyes. Tubbo laughed.

“Don’t think i don’t catch you making googoo eyes at him all time. anyways , Tubbo what’s your order.” 

“I’ll have a double Whopper with everything please.” Tubbo said as they pulled into the parking lot. 

“On it” Dream said, unbuckling from his seat.

“Alright, you know what i want, Don’t take too long.” Puffy handed her son some cash. 

Dream walked into the restaurant and up to the counter, George was leaning back against the counter talking to his co-worker, Quackity . 

“Well if it isn’t our favorite grub hubber.” Quackity said when he noticed Dream there, George turned to look at him. “I don’t think we have any orders for you at the moment, unless it hasn’t even gotten to us yet and you’re just that fast.”

“Nope, tonight im getting food for me, and my mom and cousin.” 

“Well then I’ll leave George to take your order.” Quackity left for the kitchen. 

A minute later george said “So what are you getting.” 

“Right uh, a Double Whopper with everything, two impossible whoppers and an order of chicken nuggets.” 

“Got it that’ll be right up.” He went back to help quackity but quickly returned after a muffled conversation. “So….how’s your day” George tried to make smalltalk, clearly embarrassed over something. 

“It was alright…..How bout you…” Dream offered.

“Was fine.” The two boys sat there in awkward silence for about two more minutes before Quackity brought out a food bag. 

“Here you go speedster.” He handed it to Dream. As he exited Dream thought he heard Quackity say “You are shit at smalltalk you know that?” 

Dream made his way back to the car and got back into the shotgun seat, Puffy and Tubbo apparently decided to start singing sea shanties while he was gone. 

“Ah Duckling! How’d it go?” Puffy turned down the stereo, Dream started getting buckled. (AN: seatbelts save lives, drive responisbly :)) 

“Fine,” He reached into the bag and handed Tubbo his Whopper, then his mother one of her impossible whoppers, and finally got his chicken nuggets. 

Puffy started pulling out of her spot “Alright then, lets get you home Tubbo.” She turned the stereo back up, the ride home was full of Puffys singing, Tubbo’s laughter, and Dreams embarrassment at his mother.

When they got to the house Puffy told Tubbo, “See you after school tomorrow, Love you kiddo, and Tell your dad I say hi! ”

“Alright love you too auntie, i will if i see him.” Tubbo called back, grabbing his stuff. Puffy drove off as Tubbo walked up to the grand front door. 

Tubbo’s father was a well known wealthy politician, Tubbo rarely saw him on a good day, but right now he was in the middle of a campaign for something so Tubbo won’t be seeing him anytime soon, and if he did he most certainly wouldn’t be sober. Tubbo opened the front door and walked inside, he grabbed a coke from the kitchen then went to his room, not even bothering to see if his dad was home. 


	2. Bookstore boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karlnap chapter

Sapnap had twenty minutes left of his shift at his dad's cafe, and he was counting down the seconds. One of his new college friends was telling him about this bookshop his mom owns, and subpoena was eager to see if they had any good manga. 

The minutes seemed to pass slower than normal, it’d only been five since he last checked but it felt more like five hours. There were barely any customers, only three regulars.

“Hey Sappynappy,” Sapnap’s dad called from behind him. “I’ll let you off a little early if you take this to table four, I know you have somewhere you’d rather be.” he smiled at his son,holding up a small plate with a cranberry nut muffin on it.

“Sick! Thanks dad!” He grabbed the plate and ran it over to the table. He told the customer “Enjoy!” then went to the back to exit through the employee door. 

___________

Sapnap arrived at the bookstore, “three sheep library and bookstore”, there was a sign on the door indicating it was open, he walked in. The inside was filled with isles and shelves of books, there was some kind of treehouse in one corner, and a desk with a cash register on it and a boy sitting behind it, a book covering his face. 

“Hello!” The boy said, putting the book down, he had eyes like the sky, brown curly hair that looked so incredibly soft, and the warmest smile, he was absolutely gorgeous. “Welcome to Three Sheep! Let me know if you need help finding anything!” Sapnap snapped back to reality. 

“Uh yeah thanks, actually uh do you guys have any manga?” He barely choked out. 

“Yeah, right this way.” The boy behind the desk stood up. “Follow me,” He started walking, Sapnap followed. He took sapnap to the very back wallcovered entirely in comics and manga. “the left side is in english and right is japanese. let me know if you need anything else!” he started walking away 

“will do…” Sapnap was in heaven. he started in the english section and made his way to the japanese stuff. he ended up deciding on volumes five and six of bleach, hed only read up to four, and the first volume of Demon Slayer, hed never heard of that one before. 

he started walking back up front to check out, on the way he saw three new faces, one Sapnap recognized as Dream, The tallest of them was wearing a black and white mask, and the last one looked a lot like dream, only he was a brunette. 

“Sapnap hey!” Dream saw him. 

“oh dream, hey! didn’t actually expect to see you” Sapnap laughed. 

“I just stopped to drop off my cousin and his friend. I’m about to go to work.” Dream explained. 

“Well see you in class monday, i guess.”

“Yeah.” Dream offered a fistbump, Sapnap returned, and Dream walked out the door. 

“So you’re one of Dream’s college friends?” The brunette asked from a beanbag chair. 

“That wasn’t obvious?” Sapnap said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Sorry,” the kid frowned for a minute “well I’m Dream’s cousin Toby! But everyone calls me Tubbo! And that’s Ranboo!” The tall boy in the mask waved shyly. “Nice to meet you.” Tubbo went back to his book. 

“Yeah…” Sapnap started towards the front counter again. When he got up there the cute bookstore boy was at the front desk reading again. He looked up when Sapnap was just a foot away.

“Find everything you were looking for?” He smiled brightly. 

“For now yeah,” Sapnap put his items on the counter, and bookstore boy started scaning. 

“Good! Are you borrowing or buying today.” 

Sapnap thought for a moment, if he borrowed he would have an excuse to come back…. “I guess I’ll barrow…” 

“Great, i need a name, phone number, and email address.” He handed Sapnap a form.

“If you wanted my number you could’ve just asked.” Sapnap tried to sound as smooth as he could, Bookstore boy laughed, cute. 

“Just fill out the form idiot.” 

“All done.” 

“Ok, your total is $9.50, you should have two weeks on all of those but feel free to bring them in before if you’d like.” Sapnap paid and grabbed his books. 

“ see you around…. Sorry i didn’t catch your name.”

“Karl.”

“Well, see you around….Karl” Sapnap winked as he walked out the door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so these chapters are gonna be a bit shorter than the main plot. sorry for the day delay I was a little busy yesterday lol.


	3. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day

Schlatt was a very busy man. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t, he wanted to have time with his son, he wanted to be the kind of dad his Toby deserved, but he couldn’t, not with the election in just two months. 

Schlatt was sat in his office working on scheduling, he looked at his plans for the next two weeks and-

“FUCK!” he shouted as he looked at two weeks from now. “Fuck fuck fuck. How could i fucking forget!” He slammed his face into his desk. “Ok...I can fix this.” He pressed the button on the phone to call his assistant.

“Janet.”

“Yes Mr. Schlatt.” Her voice echoed from the speaker. 

“I need you to move everything from the Saturday two weeks from now to the Saturday before it.”

“Sir i don’t know if that’s possible. 

“I don’t give a damn if it’s possible JUST DO IT!” 

“Right away sir” 

“And get me a drink”

“Consider it do-” Schlatt hung up before she could finish.

How could he forget his own son’s birthday.

  
  
  


______________

  
  


Tubbo was at dinner with the Minecraft family once again, He spent the afternoon helping at the restaurant, and was sleeping over with Tommy tonight, like most saturdays. Tommy and Wilbur were arguing over who the best woman is, Techno and Kristen were watching in amusement, Phil seemed to be getting frustrated, Tubbo was laughing, he felt at home. 

“THAT’S IT!” Phil stood and slammed his hands on the table, “YOU’RE BOTH WRONG THE BEST WOMAN IS OBVIOUSLY YOUR FUCKIN MOTHER!” He gestured to his wife. Everyone broke out laughing. Phil sat back down and sighed. 

“He has a point.” Kristen smiled at her husband. 

After the laughter died down Phil asked “So Tubbo, I was wondering if you had any plans for your birthday next week?” 

“Well, Aunt Puffy said I could have a party at the bookshop, but I think it’ll just end up being a few friends hanging out and eating cake. You all are invited by the way!” Tubbo explained excitedly. 

“We will definitely be there!” Tommy announced. 

“Oh absolutely! I would love to finally meet this ‘Aunt Puffy’ of yours!” Phil assured, “Just out of curiosity though, Will your dad be attending?” the slightest bit of nervousness wavered in his voice. 

Tubb frowned and shifted in his seat, “I don’t know, Auntie said she’d tell him, but he’s been so busy, i wouldn’t be surprised if he missed it.”

“Oh who needs him!” Tommy exclaimed angrily, “You’ve got us! If he doesn’t wanna put in the effort to be around you especially on your birthday he doesn’t deserve to see how poggers you are!” Tubbo’s eyes started watering a little. 

“Tommy.” Phil shot him a look, “I just hadn’t seen him in a while and would love to catch up.”

“Well you can always make an appointment, that seems to be the only way to see him nowadays” Tubbo stabbed at his plate. Everyone seemed a little uncomfortable.

“LET’S CHANGE THE SUBJECT!” Wilbur shouted “TECHNO DIDN”T YOU INVENT A NEW POTATO RECENTLY? TELL US ABOUT THAT.” 

“Well no, I actually-” Techno started but was quickly interrupted by a loud groan from tommy. 

“Nooooooo! Don’t get him started.” 

“Am I the only one that truly appreciates the beauty of the potato?” 

“Yes” Everyone said at the same time, and the weight of the conversation from before seemingly vanished. They all finished eating and returned to their separate corners, Wilbur and Techno were both in their shared room, Tommy and Tubbo started up the Xbox so they could play Minecraft together, Phil and Kristen were in the kitchen cleaning up dinner. 

“I’m worried about him….” Phil said to his spouse in a hushed tone careful so the boys wouldn’t hear him. 

“I know,” Kristen sighed “But he’s not our kid,” 

“He might as well be, His dad is never there, he’s alway either with us or his aunt, he hates going home, Schlatt needs to pull his head out of his ass and raise his fucking son.” 

“Shhhh,” Kristen cupped her husband’s cheek “I know you care about him, I do too, but the situation is out of our control. All we can do is give him the love he needs when we are responsible for him.” 

“You’re right….” 

“I always am.” she pulled him into a loving kiss, they stood there together for a few minutes till they were interrupted. 

“Oi me and Tubs are going to my room.” Tommy told them. 

“Goodnight boys.” Kristen said. 

“Don’t stay up too late, I’m not dealing with a tired Tommy tomorrow.” Phil warned. 

“Goodnight Mum, night dad.”

“Goodnight Mr and Mrs Minecraft!” 

The two boys walked off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dadza for the soul. My original title for this chapter was "Working Bitch" and it was gonna be just Schlatt. I put kind of a lot in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I was really proud of this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think in the comments!


	4. wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the most direct DNF y'all will be getting from me, from no on they will just be in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Monday I wrote this instead of forking on my math project. I wrote a lot of this on my phone so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I really just wanted to get this finished and out there so I can keep going with the other storylines.

Sapnap had just finished his last class of the day when his friend dream came up to him. 

“Yo, Sap.”

“Hey dream, what’s up?” the two started to walk out of the classroom and down the hall as they chatted

“Well i was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me,” 

“Depends on where we’d be dinning.” 

“I was thinking Burger King there’s one over near town.”

“Sure I’d be-” Sapnap started to agree but then he realized, “Wait a minute. Are you trying to make me a wingman?” He remembered Dream mentioned a guy he was into working there.

“Whaaaaat, noooo. I would never, tell you what, you come with me, I’ll drop you off at my mom’s shop so you can flirt with Karl.” 

Sapnap forgot he told Dream about that…. “Fine...you're lucky I finished my books already.” 

“Sweet! I’ll drive.” 

They got to Dream’s car and drove to Burger king. When they got there there was a bit of a line, it was only a little after noon. 

“There he is.” Dream subtly pointed at the guy working the register. 

“I get it you’re in love.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. The line moved forward and Sapnap could see the other man working the counter today. “Well I’ll be dammed.”

“What?” Dream asked. 

“I know Mr. dreamboat’s coworker. His name is Alex but everyone calls him Quackity, I went to high school with him. He’s also a regular at my dad’s cafe.”   
  
“Seriously?” 

“Yup” 

In no time it was their turn. Unfortunately for Dream, Quackity was the one taking their order. 

“Snipsnap? I didn’t know you were friends with the flash?” Quackity greeted them. 

“I didn’t know you worked at burger king? Drop out of law school already?”

“Nahnahnah man, this is only a side gig. Speaking of sides, is your dad looking for a sidebitch yet?”

“Seriously? How many times do i gotta tell you you’re never gonna be my stepdad.”

  
  


There was a loud throat clear noise behind them. 

“Right, what can I get you two today.” 

Sapnap and dream told Quackity their orders then went to wait off to the side.

“im gonna use the bathroom ill be right back.” Dream said before dashing off to the mens room. 

only a few seconds later their number was called. this time it was Quackity’s coworker giving him the food, he looked slightly disappointed to see Sapnap.

“here, have a nice day.” 

“thanks,” Sapnap was about to walk away when he had the best (worst) idea ever. “actually real quick, you see my friend, blonde hair, green eyes, somehow always in a rush,has been trying to get your name and number for like a month and im tired of listening to it, look Alex can vouch me on this, right Quackers?”

“sure thing Snapchat.” Quackity called.

“can you just right it on a napkin for him, his name is Clay, by the way.” 

“uh-sure-“ the worker blushed and grabbed a napkin and a pen then wrote something down. “just give this to him.” 

“Thanks! Sapnap grabbed the food bag and the napkin and went back to where he and Dream were waiting earlier. Dream came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and the two headed out to dreams car.

when they got in the car they both started eating. 

“oh yeah, I got you a little something extra.” Sapnap handed dream the napkin.

“im pretty sure they gave us like a whole stack of these.” Dream comented taking it from sapnap. 

“look closer at it” Sapnap smirked. 

Dream took a closer look it read “your friend asked me to give you my number i don’t usually do this but you’re cute and ive seen you here a lot *** *** **** -George” 

“i can not fucking believe you.” Dream said in shock. “YOU JUST FUCKING ASKED FOR HIS NUMBER!” 

“LOOK IF YOU WERENT GONNA SOMEONE HAD TO!” 

“I CANT-I JUST- HOW DID THAT EVEN WORK!?” 

“WHO CARES IT WORKED SO WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME ABOUT HOW IN LOVE YOU ARE WITH A GUY YOU BARELY KNOW AND JUST GET TO KNOW HIM!” 

“FINE!” there was a moment of silence, then they both just broke out laughing. “jesus christ” 

“it’s actually sapnap, but close.” their laughter callmed.

“you’re such a dumbass.” Dream shook his head. 

“Whatever, hey we made an agreement and i think i have done my part quite well your turn to help me.” 

“Alright, alright, to my mom’s shop we go.” Dream collected all their trash in the Burger King bag and started the car. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of DNF so I don't really know how to write it lol, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I might upload another chapter tonight or tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is almost done and should be up later today or tomorrow but other than that upd8s will depend on school. I'd love to hear you guys thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
